


The Flu Sucks

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The flu sucked.Worst of all, though...he was alone.





	The Flu Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, what's this?? Finally, more Klive!?
> 
> Prompt suggested by the lovely [bichie_is_yum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichie_is_yum/pseuds/bichie_is_yum). Thank you so much!! I hope it's okay :3
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

The flu sucked. One minute he was too hot, peeling off damp covers and gasping for breath. Then the next minute he was too cold, shivering and curling into the feral position in an attempt to trap all remaining body heat closer to himself. His head pounded – and he didn’t even have the leftover buzz a hangover would usually leave him with. His throat felt scratchy and raw and his nose was so blocked up that he’d resorted to inhaling through his mouth. Every limb and every muscle felt weak; weighed down with exhaustion and unable to move from his bed.

Worst of all, though...he was alone.

Because his dumb siblings thought they were so much better than him. Better than ‘the freak', ‘the junkie’, ‘the nutcase’. They all dismissed his pleas for help; putting his illness down to either more drugs or another relapse. Even Diego, who knew that Klaus was a solid two months off of the bad shit, thought that he was just going through withdrawal symptoms.

He wasn’t. Klaus knew that. He knew what withdrawal symptoms felt like and this wasn't it.

He was genuinely _ill_. And nobody seemed to care.

Or, at least, that’s what Klaus thought for the majority of the day – tucked away in his bed and even without Ben's company. But then he heard soft yet purposeful footsteps echo down the hall before his room door creaked open an inch. And leaning against the door frame was none other than his annoyingly smug brother – Five.

Although, for once, smug was not the expression on the other's face as he looked down at Klaus. Eyes darkened, a furrow in his brow, his nose crinkled up in distaste and mouth set in a firm line that looked more like...anger?

Klaus offered a weak smile, attempting a laugh that just came out sounding like the squeak of a mouse. “He-"

_“Why the fuck is Klaus in here alone?”_ Five demanded, voice ringing throughout the large home and catching the attention of their siblings. The shorter one stormed out of Klaus' view, presumably to meet their siblings halfway as they scrambled over to the commotion.

“He’s high as fuck, what do you expect us to do?” someone snarled. Klaus wished his hearing hadn’t also been impaired with this damn flu, merely so that he could punch whoever said that (when he finally makes it out of bed).

“High as-" at least Klaus can recognise Five's exasperated sigh, half-deaf or not. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“I don’t get what your problem is? He’s fine!”

“Yeah, chill out. He’s probably just sleeping.”

“Another fucking relapse. Serves him right for getting caught up in that shit anyway.”

Klaus growled, fist clenching under the blanket currently thrown over his shaking body. Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away, jaw locking as he ground his teeth. What did he have to do to be treat like everyone else?

“I can’t believe any of you right now.” Five groaned, words seething with anger. “Klaus is clearly fucking ill and, if any of you idiots had cared to actually check in on him, you'd see that!”

Klaus doesn’t get to hear what his siblings say in response to that because suddenly there’s someone barging into his room and slamming the door shut behind them. Blinking his eyes open, and groaning when the bright sunlight sends daggers of sharp pain through his skull, Klaus notices familiar shoes walking closer until they come to a stop by the side of his bed. Pale legs poke out of those hideous shorts they used to be forced to wear as kids, and Klaus almost snickered.

But then a hand fell to his head and gentle fingers carded through his sweat-matted hair, and all thoughts diminished as Klaus leaned into the touch with a sigh.

“I'm sorry,” Five murmured, perching himself next to where Klaus lay and shifting the taller one until his head rested in his lap.

“’s not your fault. People get ill all the time.”

“Fine. Then I’m sorry we live with dumb idiots.”

Klaus huffed a breath of laughter, nuzzling into Five's thigh and smiling when the other guided his hand from his hair down his neck. Fingertips danced an unrehearsed choreography over his clammy skin, nails grazing ever-so-slightly in a way that sent tingles down his spine.

“I should get you some water. And hot soup.” Five said, making an attempt to move. Klaus groaned, though, pushing with as little energy he could muster up to stop the other from leaving.

“Later.” he croaked through his burning throat, fixing Five with his best puppy-dog eyes. “Please?”

Five sighed, but Klaus could see the slight upturn of his mouth. “Okay, later.”

Using his free hand, Five tucked a loose strand of hair behind Klaus’ ear and scanned over his face. Klaus watched, eyes drooping threateningly as Five's other hand trailed down his back.

“You really are beautiful.” Five suddenly said, taking Klaus by surprise.

After a minute of gaping and trying to formulate a coherent sentence, Klaus disagreed. “I’m a gross, sweaty mess. Shut up.”

Five didn’t seem to take him seriously however; throwing his head back with a loud laugh. It at least brought a smile to Klaus' face.

“Well _I_ don't care because _I_ think you’re beautiful.”

Smirking, Klaus twisted himself around to properly face Five from his position on his lap. “You’re being nice. It’s weird.”

That earned him a playful jab, head rolling to the side before fingers hooked under his chin and carefully turned him back. “Shut up. I beg you.”

Klaus bit his lip, forcing back an uncontrollable smile that was a result of Five's adorably annoyed face. “Hmm...what about no?”

“Klaus-"

“Yes, dear?”

“You’re insufferable.”

Klaus chuckled, weakly. “Isn’t that why you love me?”

Five didn’t answer, instead choosing to dip his head down as he tilted Klaus' face up and joined their lips in a searing kiss. Eyes closed, lips on his, hands moving to cup his face and the comfort of the one living being he still genuinely cared about with all his heart – Klaus smiled into the kiss as he realised that, perhaps, the flu didn’t suck so much.

Although, Five most definitely ended up tucked under the covers with him the next day – sneezing into an endless pile of tissues and complaining non-stop about how it was Klaus' fault that he’s ill.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how ooc this is, but I loved the idea and got a sudden hit of inspiration to actually write but it's the middle of the night xD
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
